


What

by Jay_eagle



Series: Cabin Pressure LGBT+ fics [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Genderfluid Character, Male Friendship, genderfluid!Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the eighth fandot creativity night, to answer the prompt "Asexual/Non-Binary Character".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What

Martin knew it had been a bad idea to play ‘ _Never have I ever…_ ’ on the layover. He _knew_ it. The trouble was that they’d been so bored, and he’d got comfortable with Douglas over the last two years, and Carolyn and Arthur weren’t there for once, and really, what could Douglas ask  _him_  that would be a problem? Even Douglas wouldn’t 'dare' anything actually dangerous and so sheltered had been Martin’s life that he genuinely didn’t think there was anything that he’d be ashamed of revealing as a truth.

 

He’d never have imagined that Douglas, the fiendish genius, would use the game to bring  _that_  question up.

 

“Come on, Martin, I’m waiting…” Douglas grinned sharkily at him. “What made you leave your first job? You must remember.”

 

“I – I – I –“ He snapped his jaw shut. “I want a dare instead.”

 

Douglas looked even more intrigued now. “Against the rules.”

 

“But –“

 

“ _Against the rules._  Come on. What can possibly be so terrible?” Douglas’ eyes were laughing at him, and oh  _God_  this was like something out of his worst nightmares.

 

All he could do was gape awkwardly, open and close his mouth like the koi carp they’d killed, and fail – still – to answer.

 

“Come  _on_.” Douglas’ tone was impatient now, giving way to nascent anger. “I told you lots of things. None of which painted me in an impressive light.” Douglas’ lip curled, and Martin was still silent. “What did our noble leader do? Crash a plane? Insult a captain? Land with the brakes on? Oh no, I forgot, it was at MJN that you committed that particular mistake –“

 

“I wore a skirt to work.”  _Hell_. What had made him say it?  _Why_  had he opened his mouth?

 

Douglas stared, silenced by the remark. “If you’re just going to lie about it…” he began, suspiciously.

 

“I’m not lying!”  _Oh, Martin_ , he cursed himself. That was an opportunity to deny it. Why did he always have to speak before he’d thought it through?

 

Douglas’ eyes were widening, incredulous laughter getting ready to spill forth. “How much had you  _drunk_?”

 

“I wasn’t! Drunk! I mean… I’d never drink on duty –“  _Not like you,_  his brain spat spitefully, but even now he couldn’t be that cruel.

 

“Then why…?” Douglas was moving past hilarity and into confusion. Like everyone else he’d ever told.

 

“Never mind.” He’d never understand. No one ever understood.

 

“Martin –“

 

“I’m done playing. Good night.” He rolled over, and flicked off his bedside light. There was silence for a few moments, and Martin’s eyes were open in the darkness, too upset even for tears to overflow.

 

Martin jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. “Martin.”

 

He ignored Douglas, even when the FO kept speaking. “I’m sorry.” Silence. “I am.”

 

“Go ‘way.”

 

“I hadn’t meant to… force something out of you.”

 

Fury boiled inside him and without meaning to he’d rolled over. “Of course you had! What’s the point of your stupid game, otherwise?”

 

Douglas gaped. “You must have played it before….”

 

“Well, I haven’t.” With a sniff, he rolled back, tried to ignore his first officer.

 

“Martin.” Another silence. “Martin… please?” Douglas waited for a reply, but Martin wouldn’t give him one. “If you’re…. transgender, that’s fine by me.”

 

“What?” He was shocked into sitting up. “You know about -?”

 

“I might be older than you –“ he could make out Douglas’ glare even in the dim room – “but I am a man of the world, after all. And yes, I’ve heard of being transgender.”

 

“Good for you.” Martin crossed his arms. “I’m not.”

 

“Oh.” Douglas’ voice was beyond confused, now. “Then… what…?”

 

Martin sighed. “Fine. I’m genderfluid.” At Douglas’ look of perplexity, he laughed, without humour. “Got you stumped, man of the world?”

 

“I – well – yes.”

 

“I knew it. No one ever, ever understands. They just think it’s funny.” Martin’s voice was as haughty as he could make it, but spoilt by a crack on the last word. He coughed to try and hide it. “It doesn’t matter. I’m going to bed.”

 

“Wait. I want to understand.” Douglas’ hand was there again, stopping him lying down.

 

“You – what?”

 

“Help me understand.”

 

“O- OK.” Martin looked at him, doubtfully, but plucked up all his courage and explained.

 

And to his amazement, Douglas was kind. Douglas understood.


End file.
